I Love This Job
by crazychickthatdigscrazychicks
Summary: One shot. Aj is finding out the perks of being the new raw general manager. Will she use her power for good..or evil.


Aj lee was getting ready for her first day as GM of Monday night raw. She was so proud of herself, not only was she one, if not, the top diva in the company right now, she was also everyone's boss. Who would have thought that a year ago, that she would main event raw, pay per views and get all this attention? She was already in her new office, at her new desk, soaking it all in. She was thinking of her first thing she should do as general manger.

Strip layla of the belt and give it to kaitlyn, no. Give Zack Ryder a second push, no. How about maybe doing something with the WWE championship. _Maybe even doing something with the champion, cm punk._

That name just did something to me. His hair slicked back, eyes sparkled, his body's smelling of sweat and axe body spray. Tattoos running up and down his chest and arms, using his dark and mysterious voice, _telling me how crazy I am._

How I hated when anyone called me that. Who were they to judge me about anything I do. Everyone in the place was just as, if not, crazier than me. Nobody is every going to call me that ever again. _Especially cm punk. _In fact, I could probably do whatever I want, and nobody would even say anything about it…. _Hmmm… that gives me an idea._

Two hours later, I found myself standing across from the WWE champion, cm punk.

"Ok Aj, why am I here." Cm punk trying to cut to the chase.

"Well, as you know, that I am general manager of Monday night raw, I have some power and control around here. And what you did out there with the rock and john cena out there was not acceptable. If you ask me, maybe I should just take that title away from you right now."

"Oh please, we both know that you wouldn't do something like that. You may be crazy, but you're not completely insane."

"I don't know punk, you know the old saying, power can go to people's heads, and since mine isn't quite right, I might just do anything and get away with it. But that's the good thing about being crazy, you can do whatever you want and nobody can blame you because you don't know any better." Aj said with a sick smile on her face.

"So, what do you want, anyway?"

"You." Aj said, as she walks over to him seductively, beginning to kiss on his neck.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to see how much you love your job. You see punky, with me in power, I can pretty much do whatever and whoever I want. And right now, I want you, right here, right now. But, of course, if you don't care about your job like I thought you did, you wouldn't mind if you lose your job, now do you. How bad do you love your job, punk?"

"A lot."

"Show me then."

Cm punk, finally giving up his pride, pulled Aj toward him into a kiss. His hands roaming all over the top half of her body. He takes her t-shirt off and threw it on the floor, cupping her breasts, fondling her nipples until they were rock hard. As cm punk was putting his tongue on the lovely pair, Aj moans in ecstasy. He circled each nipple with his wet tongue, with a little shiver from his lip ring. Aj stopped this momentary, leading punk to her desk. She sits on top of her desk with her legs wide open, revealing her thong under her skirt. Punk, unbuttoning her skirt and ripping off her thong, was already going down on her. He can taste the sweet liquid coming from aj's body. He almost went death with the screams of ecstasy coming from aj's mouth. Then, aj climb on top of punk on the desk, unbuttoning his pants and pulling down his boxers down, straddling him. He enters her, with her walls soaking wet. They went slow at first, but soon, every pump become harder than the last. Aj was matching the rhythm of her hips with cm punks. Scream and moans filled the room, their climaxes were coming up fast and heavy, and they were pretty sure that most of the superstars and employees could hear them. But aj didn't care, she was the boss. If people didn't like the way she did business, than they can go find another job.

After everything was said and done, cm punk was lying down next to Aj. He felt a mixture of emotions. Anger, regret, and... attraction. He never saw Aj like this before, it was different, but in some way, he wanted to see more of this.

"Ok punk, you prove to me that you really love your job and would do anything for it. I'll forget about what happened in the ring. You can go now."

As punk walked out, aj said to herself…

"I love this job."

**My first M rated sex scene. Please read and review. And maybe tell me how good it was or how bad it sucked. Either way, review.**


End file.
